Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tractor which performs working inside a farm field, for example.
Related Art of the Invention
Known is a tractor comprising a frontward/rearward movement pedal which is provided at the right side of the step floor, and having an auto-cruise function (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-181553).
Additionally, the frontward/rearward movement pedal is a seesaw-type pedal, for example, for switching the frontward movement and rearward movement of the vehicle.
Moreover, the auto-cruise function is a function of maintaining the outputting of the HST (Hydro Static Transmission) regardless of the stepping-on operations of the frontward/rearward movement pedal, and suppressing the fluctuation of the vehicle traveling-speed.
A worker can reduce fatigue utilizing an auto-cruise function like this.